So'unga: The Feudal Diaries
by Electrica1.10
Summary: A month after the Four War Gods died, Ryura's girlfriend decides to resurrect them along with the Thunder Brothers and the Band of Seven. Just who is she? Sesshomaru and InuYasha's OLDER SISTER! Ryu/So, Inu/Kag, Mir/San, et cetera.


A/N: Unfortunately, I have decided to put I Am Legend on hiatus because I have run out of ideas for it

**A/N: Unfortunately, I have decided to put **_**I Am Legend **_**on hiatus because I have run out of ideas for it. I've had this story written, typed, and ready to be posted for awhile, so I'm testing it out to see if you guys like it. Remember to review and tell me if I should continue this. If you're feeling a bit lost after reading this, check out the first chapter of **_**I Am Legend**_** and my profile to get info on So'unga.**

Prologue

So'unga P.O.V.

It all started fifty years ago, when my mother met Naraku. Naraku was a half-breed, but my mother didn't seem to mind. She loved him. Even though he was a dirty bastard, she loved him. Their relationship was private, for if it were of public knowledge, it would be frowned upon and my mother would be shunned. A half-demon and a full demon having a relationship beyond bitter enemies was just wrong in these times, the Feudal Era. Fast forward to twenty years ago, and my whole life changed.

Chapter 1

Flashback

My whole tribe was screaming because they were either being burned alive or being eaten by lesser demons. I had finally beaten most of the lesser demons when I rushed to my mother. I got to her chambers just a little too late. Naraku had already cornered her. I could only stare in fear as I saw my mother being murdered. More demons had found their way to me and one took a huge chunk out of my left side. The royal estate was burning, and collapsed on seemingly both Naraku and I. But I was wrong.

End Flashback

I had never imagined that Naraku would pull something like this. But I had to face the truth… and get bandaged up.

Flashback

I had finally made it to Raiame Valley when I blacked out.

I awoke a few days later to the astonished faces of my-ex-boyfriend-but-best-friend Hiten, and his younger brother, Manten.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hiten asked.

"The western estate… was attacked… many of my… tribe were slain… couldn't stop him… still out there…" I managed to gasp as the pain from my wounds took over my body. I blacked out again while Hiten and Manten's mother, Kiara tended to my wounds.

I awoke again a few days later, wondering if my tribe being slaughtered was a nightmare. I tried to go investigate, but my wounds had not fully healed then.

End Flashback

I spent about another month in Raiame Valley; my wounds had fully healed then, when Naraku decided to make his presence known.

Flashback

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How does it feel, So'unga, to se the same event twice?!" Naraku had said that day.

The thunder demon's village and estate were burning, a mere replica of the scene just over a month before. At this point; Hiten, Manten and I were the thunder demon tribe's only defense. But it was too late. Hiten, Manten, Kiara and Hiten and Manten's as of then unborn sibling were the only survivors in a slew of massacres caused by Naraku.

End Flashback

Kiara soon went into labor, but died giving birth. She had always said that she wanted me to be her third child's godmother. I took Souten, which is what I named her, in as my own, respecting Kiara dying wish. Hiten and I had split custody over Souten. It was really weird; trying to raise Souten at the same time that I to piece the remains of the Western Lands together again. But now that that's over with, I'll introduce myself.

My name's So'unga. I am one of the three dog demons left alive after Naraku's first manslaughter. The other survivors are my fraternal twin brother, Sesshomaru, and my half-demon brother, InuYasha. I'm 750 years old, but I look like I'm twenty-five years old. I'm just like any other person in the modern era, except the realm that I live in is the Warring States period of Japan. It's the year 1507; twenty years I have spent on my search for Naraku. There is no word to describe how much I hate that man.

Right now, I'm walking from the remains of Mt. Hakurei with a bag filled with the skeletons of the Band of Seven and the Thunder Brothers. (**A/N: If you're wondering why So'unga's not carrying the Four War God's skeletons, it's because they don't have any. See the fourth InuYasha movie for details**) I walk to the Band of Seven's grave and transport myself to the Underworld. I arrive in Hell, but hid behind a tree, eavesdropping on a conversation between Hiten, Ryura, and Jakotsu.

"It gets really quiet without So'unga around." Hiten said.

"You got that right." Ryura and Jakotsu replied at the same time.

"So what's your story, Ryura? How'd you die?" Hiten asked.

I walked out from behind the tree I was behind and said "Hiten, you're an idiot if you don't know how Ryura died. I'll give you one hint: worthless half-breed and his backlash wave."

"Typical So'unga, always calling the ones closest to her idiots…" Hiten said before his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, WHAT? What're you doing here So'unga?! Don't tell me you died too!" He exclaimed before giving me a once-over.

"No, contrary to popular belief, I haven't died yet." I said deadpanned.

"Then what are you doing here anyway, So'unga?" Ryura asked me.

"Well, I wanted to see if you guys wanted to get resurrected, but apparently, this moron over here doesn't want to be."

"I'm not a moron, So'unga!" Hiten yelled in anger.

"Yep, moron or not, you're still a sexy badass." I said.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Ryura?" Jakotsu asked me.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't say Hiten's sexy, God!" I replied. There was a ten second pause before I said, "You know, I've been here for over a minute, and Menomaru has yet to-" I was cut off when Menomaru glomphed me.

"Speak of the devil. I was just talking about you. Now get the Hell off of me." I said before throwing Menomaru into the nearest tree. "So, did you guys miss me while I was gone?" I said, finally giving in to the curious cat in me.

"I missed you like crazy, oh, and I got you something." Ryura said.

"And just what is that something you got me, Ryura?" I asked him.

"This" he pulled me into a breath-taking kiss.

When the kiss ended ten seconds later, I said, " Now you're _definitely _getting revived first," breathlessly.

"I'd love that, baby." he replied.

An awkward silence then followed for 10 seconds duration. I started up conversation once again by asking "Oh, before I forget, where is everyone else? All I see here is you three, and that moron over there." referring to Menomaru.

"They're all at the sparring field." Hiten responded.

"Glad to see it's getting put to use. Let's go!" I commanded; transporting Hiten, Ryura, Jakotsu, and myself to the sparring field.

123456789012345678901234567890

Normal P.O.V.

"Take this! Dragon Hammer!" Bankotsu yelled.

As a counter attack, Kyura delivered his infamous "Crimson Demon Fan" attack.

So'unga P.O.V.

Hiten, Ryura, Jakotsu and I arrived at the sparring field just as the Dragon Hammer and the Crimson Demon Fan attacks collided, resulting in a huge cloud of smoke and dust in the air.

"You guys DO know that I have to pay for this, right? It's not easy to but a custom sparring field without having to pay warrantees on it for five years." I said between coughs.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DIED TOO!!" exclaimed Kyura. (**A/N: Just to let you guys know, I'm making Kyura a closeted gay man in my story. To any reader who is not heterosexual, I am not mocking you, I'm just mocking Kyura. He's just too fun to play with!**)

"God no, Kyura! Me, die? HA!" I responded. "You would be able to tell if I was dead anyway. I'd have a halo on my head, just like the ones you all here do." I pointed out.

"Then just what ARE you doing here anyway, So'unga?" Jura asked.

"Seeing if any of you guys wants to get resurrected, but apparently, Kyura wants to be the first name on the 'I'd Rather Stay Dead' list."

"I do NOT!" Kyura protested.

"But before I resurrect anybody, you are of particular interest of me." I was talking to Bankotsu. "So you're the infamous leader of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu?"

"Um, yeah I-" he stuttered.

"Please accept apologies for my two brothers. They can be such asses at times."

He laughed before saying, "Sesshomaru and InuYasha, I presume? InuYasha was the toughest battle I ever fought."

"Glad to see he inheireted my father's blood." I said half-smiling. "I'm So'unga, if you haven't figured that out yet."

I looked over my shoulder at Jakotsu before asking, "Jak, do you still have the video camera on?"

"No," he said, "Why?"

"We're being watched. I can feel it."

"I feel it too," stated Ryura, Jura, Kyura, Hiten, and Manten.

"You should really stop dating my son." said Ryukotsusei.

I opened my closed eyes and countered, "But what if I don't want to stop dating your son?"

"Then I have no choice but to kill you."

"The only grudge you should have is against my father for raising me this way." I said smirking.

"Then die." He said before charging at me.

I turned around and grabbed hold of my father's sword, So'unga. I stole it back from here after InuYasha and Sesshomaru battled the latter's left arm. I stood in my place waiting for Ryukotsusei to get near me. Just as he was within 4 feet of me, I cleaved him in two.

As the Band of Seven (minus Jakotsu) stared in awe, I said "The dead shouldn't fight with the living; they lose miserably." deadpanned.

After the Band of Seven finished gawking at Ryukotsusei's split-into-two body, I said, "Alright then! Who wants to get resurrected?"

They all said "me" at the same time, so I said "Okay; one two three you," while pointing to random people. My finger pointed to Ryura, and the resurrection scheme begun to unfold.

A/N: Well that certainly was awallop. Only one chapter and it's 1,705 words long (just counting the story). Considering I've written this chapter over and over again before posting it here, I think this is a good start to a story. Don't forget to review; constructive critisism is allowed, but no flames!


End file.
